Chemicals Collide
by busigt-81
Summary: Even undercover agents can get sick.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I blame this on how hansome and awsome Mike/Aaron is and suddenly my muse came back. So I hope that someone out there will like it. Please tell me if you want me to continue it.

ChemicalsCollide:

Mike was standing with his feet apart, his eyes intent on the targets a few feet away from him and he fired his gun, hitting all targets in one go. He brought the gun down, then looked at the guys behind him before saying.

"Stay calm, aim and pull the trigger fast." He stepped back and let them take his place, when he turned back to Eddie he felt a pain in his stomach that stole his breath for a moment but as soon as it had come it disappeared.

He straightened himself as he moved towards the crime boss, he smiled and took his place beside him.

"They are getting better, slowly." Eddie said with a sneer and a side glance at Mike before turning to the men in training.

"Yes, they are coming along." Mike said with a nod.

"Tomorrow, Bello will come and take a look." Eddie now turned away from the men and towards Mike.

Mike swallowed at the sudden nausea that overwhelmed him, then he nodded his head lightly and said:

"Alright."

"See you tomorrow."

Mike nodded and said goodbye before moving towards the truck, as he climbed into it he felt pain in his stomach again, it was centered around his belly button and his nausea grew a little more.

Then it disappeared and he carefully leaned forward to start the car, nodding to the guy who opened the fence and then he was on his way back to Graceland.

Finally after a few twist and turns, confident that no one had followed him, he parked the car in the driveway, turned of the engine and for a moment he just sat there watching the house.

Mike knew that Johnny, Charlie and Paige wouldn't be home, both had their ops running keeping them away from the house a couple of days.

He was certain that Jakes and Briggs where home and it was that that had him waiting outside trying to gather some courage to go inside.

This morning Mike accidentally knocked out Jakes orangejucie and then his coffee, spilling it all over the black man and Jakes was obviously woken on the wrong side of bed, because for a moment he just stared at Mike, the anger clear in his eyes and as the younger man apologized, Jakes just ignored him for a second before roughly pushing Mike out of his way.

Mike was still on Briggs bad side as it seemed like he could do nothing completely right and right now he wasn't in the mood for Briggs telling him yet again how he did wrong or Jakes silenced stare that held only disgust for him.

He ran his hand thru his hair and he sighed before climbing out of the car, feeling a bit chilly and a little unsteady.

Mike opened the door and walked inside, hoping that the kitchen would be empty but he had no such luck, Briggs and Jakes were there, talking.

Both fell silent as Mike walked in, an uneasy feeling in his stomach making itself known but he steeled himself and nodded to both men and they started to talk again, not including Mike.

So Mike opened a cupboard and reached out to grab a glass when a spike of pain hit him again almost making him drop the glass but he carefully put the glass on the counter before gripping the counter riding out the pain and then the nausea came back in full force.

Taking a few deep breaths before walking out the kitchen and he quickly made his way up the stairs into the closest bathroom and started to puke, only bile coming up.

After a few minutes he leaned back, shivering as he tried to get his breathing under control again and he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes he was feeling better, the nausea almost completely gone and he felt relived as he stripped down and stepped into the shower, turning the hot water on, hoping that it would chase away the chills.

A while later Mike stepped out of the shower, feeling slightly better, grabbed a towel and then toweled himself dry before wrapping it around himself.

He opened the door and walked into his room, where he slipped on a pair of boxers before laying down on the bed, under the covers and fell asleep.

–-

Mike startled awake in pain making him curling in on himself, sweat forming on his forehead and tears came to his eyes and for a couple of minutes he just lay there but then the pain slowly disappeared.

"I don't have time to get sick." Mike thought as he slowly sat up, he was now shivering lightly feeling cold even thou his face felt warm.

He stood up, put on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt before walking to the bathroom and then slowly made his way down the stairs.

Mike didn't feel like eating but knew that he had to put something in his stomach as he hadn't anything at all yesterday, he opened the fridge but found nothing.

Instead he walked to the cupboard that held some medicines and took out some Advil, then he carefully grabbed a glass and filled it with water then downed the pills. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the counter.

"Hey, Mike." Charlie sauntered into the kitchen, her shoes hanging from her hand and she had her sunglasses on but seeing Mike's flushed face and small shivers, she pushed them to take a good look at him. "You okay?"

"Hey, Charlie." Mike smiled a small smile as he looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine. Just tired."

"Yeah?" Charlie walked up to him. "You look a little flushed..."

"Well..." Mike ducked his head. "Had a real intense dream..."

"Oh, really?" Charlie laughed a little, still feeling like Mike didn't tell her the real thing but she didn't want to push him. She patted him on his chest, feeling the heat but didn't think more about at as she walked away. "I'm going to bed, hoping that I'll have an intense dream."

Mike shook his head with a smile as he watched her walk away but it disappeared as Briggs made his way down the stairs and towards Mike.

"Morning, kid." Briggs said as he walked into the kitchen, over to the coffeepot and he frowned a little when he saw that Mike hadn't turned it on. The kid usually was the first one up and always started the coffee. He flipped the switch before turning back to Mike, he felt a pang of concern when he saw the young man's flushed cheeks but otherwise pale face and his posture was a bit slumped, like he didn't want to stand straight."You feeling alright?"

"Morning, Briggs." Mike said feeling a little relived that Briggs seemed in a better mood today then yesterday. "I'm fine."

"No breakfast?" Briggs asked as he walked up to Mike, opened a cupboard beside the young man to grab a mug, then he turned and leaned against the counter standing close beside Mike. He frowned as he felt the heat radiating from the young man.

"Nah." Mike shrugged his shoulders, sipped on his water finally feeling a little more human as the Advil's started to kick in.

"Okay, so you have weapons training with Bello's guys today again?" Briggs asked Mike.

"Yeah, Eddie said that Bello will come by today and check it out." Mike said glancing at Briggs then ducked his head waiting for a reprimand. "I forgot to tell you that yesterday."

"It's alright, Mike." Briggs said as he laid a hand on the kids shoulder, feeling a little bad for how he and Jakes had treated him yesterday. "I'll gather a small team to listen in on you."

"Thanks." Mike smiled a small relived smile.

Briggs smiled back and they made some small talk but when Jakes made his way down the stairs Mike decided to return to his room to get some rest before his meeting with Bello and Eddie.

–-

There was a knock on Mike's door, startling him awake and he let out a small groan as the sudden movement made his stomach hurt, the pain had moved from his bellybutton down to his right side but he pushed it away as the door opened.

"Mike?" Briggs voice was low as he stepped inside Mike's room.

"Yeah." Mike's voice was a little hoarse, he felt a little groggy as he carefully sat up and ran a hand thru his hair as he looked at Briggs."What time is it?"

"We need to leave in 30 minutes." Briggs said, his concern from this morning coming back in full force as he laid his eyes on the disheveled young agent. "Are you sure that you are up to it?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Mike said, irritated as he mistook Briggs concern for him for concern that Mike would blow it.

"See you downstairs in a bit." Briggs said, casting a confused look at Mike before he walked out.

Mike slowly got up and changed into his fatigues, then he walked into the bathroom to fix his hair and then he made his way downstairs.

–-

Mike nodded to the guy that opened the fence and he drove carefully inside parking his car, he turned the car off and sat still for a moment collecting himself.

"Michael!" Bello walked up to him with a smile on his face."Good to see you."

"Nice to see you to, sir." Mike said smiling, trying not to wince as he climbed out of the car and he shook hands with Bello.

"So show me what you have been teaching my men."

The meeting went smoothly, Bello was very pleased at his men's progress but Mike was feeling worse by the minute and the pain was growing.

"Are you alright, Michael?" Bello asked him as they walked back to their cars. "You look a little pale."

"I think I ate something bad." Mike said knowing that he almost looked as bad as he felt, so he couldn't lie.

"Do you need a ride?" Bello asked buying Mike's lie.

"No, thank you sir." Mike said and swallowed as nausea assaulted him.

"Alright, see you next week." Bello said and they shook hands before he walked away and got into his car with Eddie.

Mike took a deep breath, climbing into the car, his hands shook as he gripped the steering wheel and drove the car out of the yard.

He took the opposite turn than Bello's car and drove a few blocks before he had to stop the car and scramble out.

Mike barley hit the pavement before the nausea overtook him and he started to vomit but as he started to heave the pain assaulted him and he blacked out, but just before he thought he heard someone call his name.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! You are awsome! Here comes the last chapter hopefully it's alright!

Chapter 2

Briggs listened intently thru the whole meeting, sometimes a smile on his face as he was impressed by how Mike was handling the situation and actually he also was kinda proud.

But as the meeting progressed his worry for the kid grew stronger as he could hear Mike's sometimes harsh breath and the worry spiked even more when Bello spoke:

"Are you alright, Michael? You look a little pale."

Briggs heard Mike answer that he thought that he had eaten something bad but Briggs knew for a fact that the kid hadn't eaten anything this morning so something was definitely wrong.

He could hear car doors closed and he watched the Mike dot on the map moving but when it stopped a few blocks from Bello's training ground but not far from his position he knew something was wrong.

Briggs jumped out of the surveillance truck and ran as quickly as he could, he turned the corner and what he saw made his heart stop.

"Mike!" He yelled out as he saw Mike collapse onto the ground, he dashed towards the young man and crouched on the ground as he gently lifted up the young man into his lap.

Briggs could feel the heat radiating from Mike and he gently tapped the young man's face and was awarded with fluttering of long eyelashes.

"Hey, kid." Briggs said as he breathed out a sigh of relief when Mike opened his eyes.

"Briggs?" Mike sounded confused and was about to ask what happened when the pain in his stomach grew even worse and he tried to curl in on himself, letting out a low groan.

"What's wrong, Mike?" Briggs asked worry clear in his voice.

"Stomach hurts." Mike closed his eyes, trying to breath thru the pain and after a few seconds the worst of the pain faded to a dull ache so Mike opened his eyes and moved to sit up.

"Take it easy, kid." Briggs said and he laid an arm around Mike's shoulders to help him sit up.

"Thanks, man." Mike said and blushed a little, feeling embarrassed at his weakness.

"Anytime." Briggs looked into Mike's eyes. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little." Mike stood up with Briggs help and both men got into the car, Briggs started the car and drove off.

Mike sat back, leaning his head against the cool window, closed his eyes and laid one hand resting on his stomach.

Next time he looked up, he felt a bit disoriented not recognizing the road they were driving on and he looked over at Briggs.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital." Briggs glanced at Mike.

"What? Why?" Mike said surprised as he stared at Briggs.

"Really Mike?" Briggs took his eyes of the road for a moment shooting Mike a hard look. "You passed out! And you are pale as a sheet!"

"But..."

"No buts, Mike."Briggs softened his voice. "I can see that your stomach still hurts and I think you have a fever. I'm worried about you."

Hearing Briggs express his worry took the wind out of Mike's sails and he had to admit that he was feeling pretty bad.

"Alright but when they tell us that it's nothing I'm gonna tell them that you forced me." Mike said with a small smile and Briggs nodded and smiled back at him.

–-

The ER was filled with people as Briggs and Mike made their way inside, Briggs holding onto Mike's arm as the young man looked like a stiff wind would knock him over.

By the time they reached the counter Mike was even paler and sweating, Briggs worry spiked a few notches as Mike stumbled, groaning low in pain and would have fallen if Briggs hadn't been holding onto him.

"You okay?" Briggs asked Mike, who just nodded but the older man could see that the younger was in real pain.

Briggs stood next to Mike as he told the nurse behind the counter, that he had a stomach pain, she nodded gave him some papers to fill and Mike's hand shook as he accepted them.

"If you wait here for a second I'll get you a bed to lay down on." She said as she studied Mike.

Mike opened his mouth to protest but Briggs lay a hand over Mike's, looked at the nurse with thanks.

"Thank you, that would be great." Then he leaned forward and whispered. "This kid is dead on his feet but as stubborn as they come."

Mike tried to look offended but when he was led around the counter, thru a pair of doors and to a small bed, he let out a small sigh of relief. Briggs helped him lay down, then he took the papers and helped Mike fill them in then he gave them back to the nurse.

Another nurse came up to Mike, drew some blood and checked his pulse and blood pressure, asking him if he felt any pain right now.

Briggs came back, dragged a plastic chair next to Mike's bed then sat down and took his out his phone to send some texts to the others.

"Briggs..." Mike said in a hoarse voice and the older man looked up. "You don't need to stay, this will probably take all night."

"Do you want me to leave?" Briggs asked as he looked into Mike's blue eyes.

"You probably have 100 more important things to do."Mike said not answering the older man's question and closed his eyes another wave of pain hit him.

"For someone so smart you can be really dumb sometimes, Mike." Briggs said as he sat back but he laid a hand on Mike's leg and squeezed it lightly.

Mike was actually pretty glad that Briggs stayed with him, feeling a little safer with the older man next to him.

For the next hour Mike tried to relax and rest but the pain in his stomach stayed constant but sometimes it spiked and got real bad.

During those spikes Briggs wanted to tell the nurses but Mike didn't want to, he said it's only pain and there were probably a ton of sicker people there.

Briggs held his peace but when Mike curled in on himself for like the 50:ht time in 15 minutes and started to dry heave the older man's worry got the best of him.

"Screw this!" He walked up to the counter next to him where a stressed nurse sat, she looked up at him and he tried to smile. "Hi, can you please come and check on my friend? We came here about an hour ago and he is getting worse. Please?"

"Of course." She said standing up and walked beside Briggs. "What's his name?"

"Mike, Mike Warren." Briggs said.

"Hey, Mike. I'm Sarah." She said as she stopped beside Mike's bed.

"Hi, Sarah." Mike opened his eyes for a second then closed his eyes as another wave of pain hit him.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Sarah asked as she took Mike's wrist, checking his pulse, then she held a hand to his sweaty forehead, frowning a little.

"Stomach pain." Mike panted out of breath.

"Just breath, good." Sarah said. "When did it start?"

"Yesterday." Mike said as he got his breathing under control and the pain returned to a dull pain. "I just felt it for a moment."

"Okay, where did it hurt? And where does it hurt now? Nausea?" She waved another nurse to her as she asked Mike.

"It started with pain around my bellybutton but now it hurts more and more on the right side." Mike said. "Nausea yes, have thrown up a few times but I haven't really eaten in two day's so not much is coming up."

"That's not so good, Mike." Sarah said. "Well, I just want to check your stomach for a second."

Mike nodded and she lifted up his shirt, then she pressed down on his left side and Mike let out a whimper and a few tears fell down his cheeks as pain assaulted him the moment she let go.

"I'm sorry, Mike." Sarah said as she and the other nurse wheeled Mike inside a room, she waved to Briggs to follow them. "I'm gonna insert an IV, give you some fluid then we gonna get a doctor to you as soon as possible, okay?"

Mike just nodded, feeling suddenly very tired and he closed his eyes as Sarah started to work.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Briggs asked Sarah as he sat down in another chair.

"I think Mike have appendicitis, but we need the doctor to check on him."

Sarah insert the IV and hang a bag of fluid on Mike's, when she was finished and older man came in, he shook hands with Briggs and then he turned to Mike.

After that everything happened really fast, an hour later Mike was wheeled away towards the OR, Briggs was shown a waiting room and he dropped down in a hard chair. He took out his phone and called Charlie.

"Hi Charlie." He said and then he told her what was happening.

"Holy shit." Charlie said. "Do you want me come over there?"

"Nah, I'll just stay here til they tell me that he will be okay." Briggs said. "Then I'll come home and get some rest before getting back here with some clothes for him."

"Okay, but call me if anything happens."

"Yeah, bye Charlie."

–-

About an hour later the doctor came thru the doors and Briggs stood up greeting him.

"Everything went fine." The doctor said. "But the appendix came really close to bursting, but he'll be fine."

"Thank you." Briggs said with relief.

"You are welcome, he will be monitored until he wakes up fully then he will be moved to a surgical ward and he'll probably go home in a day or so."

Briggs thanked the doctor yet again, shook hands with him and the doctor left and Sarah came up to him.

"Do you want to see him before we move him?" She asked.

"Can I?"

"Yes, just for a minute or so." Sarah smiled as she showed him the way. "He is still pretty out of it but he asked for you."

She led Briggs up to a big bed that held a pale Mike, the young man was breathing evenly and looked much better than before.

Briggs couldn't stop himself from grabbing Mike's hand and squeezed it lightly, making Mike open his eyes and he focused on Briggs.

"Hey." Briggs said softly.

"Hey." Mike's voice was barley a whisper but he smiled a dopey smile. "So you were right."

"Yeah I was kid." Briggs chuckled. "Go back to sleep and me and the gang will come to visit you tomorrow."

The End


End file.
